1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a safety braking device for doors, and more particularly to the device mounted at vehicle's doors that can open and hold automatically the door board at specific angles so as to prevent the door board from an abnormal over-open state.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Currently, most of vehicles in the marketplace usually have stepless doors. While in meeting a strong wind or a slope road, the door may be suddenly over-opened to an unexpected large angle by the wind power or the gravity. Upon such a circumstance, risks of damaging the door, hurting or scaring the passengers, and hitting the pass-by pedestrians and/or bikes/motorbikes might be expected. Hence, in consideration of the aforesaid risks and safety concerns, a safety braking device for doors like the following in the present invention is highly motivated.
The present invention targets the opening of the vehicle doors to provide a solid solution for the aforesaid risks in vehicle operation. The key innovation of the safety braking device for doors in accordance with the present invention is to preset a safety open angle for the concerned door board. Also, within the safety open angle, two or more open states are included for providing operational mobility, meeting various passenger requests, and guaranteeing riding safety. Thereby, no matter where the person is in the vehicle or outsides, the vehicle door equipped with the safety braking device of the present invention can be opened to preset safety angles through a handler or a braking member. Thus, accidences caused by suddenly over-opening the vehicle door by unexpected foreign forcing can be avoided and therefore the vehicle riding safety can be substantially enhanced.